Final Fantasy X
Known Issues Auron Look! * Type: Crash * Affected Game Versions: Both PAL and International. Original NTSC-U and NTSC-J version not tested. * Description: Game crashes during the introduction of the game, right after Auron states "Look!" * Solution: No definitive solution known, a fix is being worked on. until then changing the cdvd plugin might help. And try to run the game from its game disc and from your hdd. Some users claimed that aggressive speed hack settings enabled them to pass this scene. If you encounter this bug when playing on PS2, try reburning a different disc. Djose Temple * Type: Crash, GFX Glitches * Affected Game Versions: Unknown (PAL-G) * Description: With PCSX2 v0.9.6 the game crashes after leaving the Temple in Djose. During the conversation about Yuna's hair the graphics become corrupted and the game might crash. * Solution: This issue was fixed. Use the latest Public Beta of PCSX2. Al Bhed Home * Type: Crash, GFX Glitches * Affected Game Versions: Unknown (PAL-G) * Description: With PCSX2 v0.9.6 the game crashes during the Cutscene at the Al Bhed Home, similar to the Djose Temple crash. * Solution: This issue was fixed. Use the latest Public Beta of PCSX2. Kilika Sending * Type: Crash * Affected Game Versions: Unknown * Description: The game crashes during the cutscene, which shows Yuna's first sending. * Solution: Open the Advanced Configuration of PCSX2 and set both clamp modes to "Extra". * 2nd possible Solution: Open the Advanced Configuration of PCSX2 and set CPU uptions to SuperVU if using MicroVU Missing Geometry * Type: GFX Glitches * Affected Game Versions: All * Description: Huge amount of missing polygons with ZeroGS/ZZOgl. * Solution: Activate the FFX-Hack in the settings of the GS-Plugins (only for older versions of this plugins, newer versions have it activated by default). GSDX & ATI *'Type:' Slowdown *'Affected Game Versions:' All *'Description:' During scenes like the full Shiva Summoning the FPS drop significantly and the CPU usage in the titlebar of PCSX2 shows 99%. *'Solution:' Try a pre 14xx revision of GSDX, like r1398. *'Comment:' It occurs only if your cpu and video cards are not fast enough. Mi'ihen Highroad FPS * Type: Slowdown * Affected Game Versions: All * Description: Although the rest of the game runs fine, Mi'ihen Highroad slows down significantly. * Solution: Deactivate the Allow 8-bit Textures option in the settings of GSDX. Menu FPS * Type: Slowdown * Affected Game Versions: All * Description: Although the rest of the game runs fine, the menu slows down significantly. * Solution: Deactivate the Allow 8-bit Textures option in the settings of GSDX. "Dirty" Textures * Type: Minor * Affected Game Versions: All * Description: Small black lines and dots visible at the edges and corners of texts and images. * Solution: Unavoidable sideeffect of using a custom Internal Resolution and/or Texture Filtering. Either set GSDX to Native or disable Texture Filtering (see GSDX page). Weird Hair * Type: Minor * Affected Game Versions: All * Description: Some polygons in e.g. Tidus' hair are rendered incorrectly. * Solution: Fixed in r2818.